


i like the way you love me (sweet luv)

by joyland



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Couch Cuddles, Fluff and Mush, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Soft Lee Taeyong, Tickling, backstory if you squint, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyland/pseuds/joyland
Summary: jaehyun is whipped for taeyong.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	i like the way you love me (sweet luv)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fic.. on ao3.. like ever.. i wrote on wattpad for a bit but i was never rly good at it D: suggestions and constructive criticism are always appreciated, as well as comments and kudos!! enjoy!  
> title from sweet luv by lovelyz.

Eleven o clock on a Sunday night.

Jaehyun and Taeyong were on the couch, limbs entangled while Jaehyun’s chin rested upon the shoulder of the latter. They had a Christmas movie playing on the television in front of them - which Taeyong obviously didn’t seem interested in. He was too busy running his thumb across the knuckles of one of Jaehyun’s hands, bringing his fingertips up to his lips and giving them little pecks every so often.

Jaehyun wasn’t really one for affection, but of course, he made an exception for his boyfriend. The first night they spent together, Taeyong practically begged on his knees for Jaehyun to snuggle up with him in bed. 

Jaehyun refused the first few times, scoffing at the boy’s continuous pleads of ‘It won’t even be that bad!’ But when he finally looked into Taeyong’s eyes, which were absolutely sparkling with hope, he gave in.

And it wasn’t as bad as he thought.

Jaehyun cocked his head to the side to get a good view of Taeyong in front of him, and he was out like a light. He cooed at the sight, and stayed like this for a moment. His long eyelashes, fluttering every once in a while when he shifted in Jaehyun’s arms with a low grunt. His lips, which always seemed to be in the shape of a smile. It made a grin spread onto his, too. He loved his boyfriend, and every little thing about him.

In the middle of adoring Taeyong and all his little features, Jaehyun heard the alarm on his phone go off, which was a bedtime alarm that Taeyong had set because he was worried about his sleeping schedule. He knew he had to wake up for work early tomorrow. He winced at the sound of the shrill reminder, and the sound also caused Taeyong to shift around in his arms, a sleepy whine escaping his lips. Jaehyun reached over to turn off the alarm, and rubbed the other’s arm, as an apology for disturbing his slumber.

The couch wasn’t as comfortable as their bed. As much as Jaehyun wanted to fall asleep with Taeyong, he didn’t want to wake him up at all, so he lightly shimmied his way off the couch, peeling Taeyong’s body off his own. Jaehyun grabbed the blanket atop the couch, and laid it upon the latter’s body. Quickly, he walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth, and wash his face. With the door still open, he could see Taeyong sleeping from the mirror. He let out a light chuckle and headed over to their room, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Jaehyun was woken up at around three in the morning. A small hand was roughly shaking him awake. Jaehyun sleepily groaned, and he opened his eyes slowly, to reveal an angry Taeyong standing in front of him with the blanket bunched up in his arms.

Of course Taeyong wasn’t really angry. He couldn’t ever be mad at Jaehyun. But he was a little frustrated he was left to sleep on the couch, without a goodnight kiss or anything.

“Yong.” Jaehyun spoke up, his voice groggy with sleep. Taeyong crossed his arms, and Jaehyun could sense the pout on his lips. “You’re mean.” the elder said, rubbing his eyes with his fists. Jaehyun scoffed and didn’t speak, he just moved over to allow Taeyong access to the bed. Taeyong shook his head, the soft fabric still tight in his arms.

Jaehyun suddenly took hold of the boy’s forearm, eliciting a gasp from his pouty lips. He tugged him playfully onto the bed, holding him tight in his grasp before beginning to tickle him. “J-Jaehyun! Stop it!” Taeyong said, between a mix of giggles and whines. Jaehyun had no energy whatsoever when his boyfriend woke him up, but hearing his sweet sounds gave him all the energy he needed.

Jaehyun eventually stopped and wrapped an arm around Taeyong, pulling him into his warm embrace and covering them with the blanket that Taeyong had previously been holding. “You know I love you, even if I’m mean to you sometimes.” Jaehyun whispered, pressing a light peck behind Taeyong’s ear. Taeyong simply just nodded and rested his hand atop Jaehyun’s. The younger buried his face into the crook of Taeyong’s neck. “I love you, goodnight Taeyong.” he whispered.

You could sense the smile on Taeyong’s face when he said, “I love you too, Jaehyun.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! i’m so soft for jaeyong :,) again, comments and kudos are appreciated! <33  
> 


End file.
